Could it be Something More?
by lukeandlor383
Summary: Set 1990ish. Read to find out, I'm not good with summaries. Title may change. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Partial Prologue. Life Story.**

**Updated: February 10th 2007: **

**I made a few minor corrections like Rory's birthday, the population and the name of Mia's son. Thanks for pointing the issues out to me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, but Scott Patterson would be a nice addition to my collection of stuff…Milo wouldn't be bad either…:-**

**For all of you Jess fans out there, he will be in here, as a little kid for now, I don't know if I'm going to keep him around for the long haul.**

**This chapter is going to be REALLY long. I know, shoot me now. Chances are they won't all be like this. But I'm trying to write longer chapters, so I won't be hounded by people saying why aren't you updating? 'Cause I want to give you what you want, but I have a life to guys:**

* * *

Lorelai Gilmore was a single mom, of only twenty-one years old, her daughter, also Lorelai Gilmore better known as Rory, was almost five. Lorelai found the story book town of Stars Hollow when she was seventeen, four years ago.

Lorelai grew up having the life most people would envy. She however, only wanted to be normal. Growing up as the rebel in the most prestigious part of Hartford Connecticut was not an easy task to pull off. She rarely got along with her parents, and she was stubborn, she liked to fend for herself, she was independent and never excepted help from anyone.

When she was twelve she met Christopher Haden, they became fast friends. When Lorelai turned fourteen, they became a couple. They were together a little over a year, when Lorelai told him she was pregnant. He didn't take it very well. His parents shipped him off to California, when Lorelai refused to marry him. In nine months she'd be a mother, responsible for another life! For the first time in her life, she admitted she was scared. Lorelai Leigh Gilmore was born on October Eighth 1984.

One year later, Lorelai was fed up with her mother trying to raise her daughter into the life she was so willing to give up. She'd had enough. So, she ran. She packed her things, and walked to the nearest bus stop, with only a duffel bag, a baby bag, and her little one year old daughter who was being pushed in the stroller she'd brought along. She rode the bus to the last stop, figuring it'd be okay to start with. The schedule said, Stars Hollow Population – 9,973. _This is a speck compared to Hartford…perfect._

* * *

**1990**

One day while strolling the quiet streets of Stars Hollow after dropping four year old Rory off at preschool Lorelai stumbled upon a new 'staple' in the town. Luke's Diner, it was a little busy inside, but not half as bad as Weston's where she usually went, they had great pastries but their coffee was horrid. The worst she'd ever had. So she went into the diner. It was a nice place, on the wall to the right there were piles of things that look like they could have come straight from a hardware store. Which was likely, there was a 'Williams Hardware' sign above the diner. _Weird. _She thought, but shrugged it off when she saw a gorgeous guy behind the counter.

"Take a seat I'll be with you in just a second." He said while he swooshed around her, carrying three plates, balancing one on his arm and the other two on his hands. _Whoa! How the hell does he do that?_ Lorelai was clearly amazed at this ability to balance all of the plates at the same time, once she was asked four times to, "Get out of the way!" she moved, and found a seat at the counter.

"What can I get you?" The man who had told her to take a seat before asked her.

"Umm," She thought a second, and looked at her watch. "Just a large coffee to-go please."

"Death in a cup to go? Sure thing." He told her, looking into her eyes for the first time he was awestruck. She was beautiful, she blushed when she realized he was staring, he immediately turned around to get her coffee when he saw that she caught him staring.

"It's…" He trailed off, lost in her deep blue eyes.

"It's…?"

"Hot. It's hot."

"Oh, okay." She took a hesitant sip. "Oh my God!" She shouted, the whole diner turned from what they were doing to look at her.

"What!" Luke said nervous about what she was going to say, by the way she shouted there was no telling if she was happy about something or if she was extremely dissatisfied.

"This is the best coffee I've ever had in my entire life!" She told him once everyone turned around and minded his or her own business.

Luke smiled, _Oh, what a smile_. "Thank you." He said sweetly.

"Hey, credit where credit is due! How much do I owe you for the wonderful coffee?" Lorelai asked.

"First time costumers are on the house." He said still smiling. She stood out and began walking toward the door, while she opened it she said, "Had I known that I'd have gotten more." She walked out. Luke couldn't stop smiling. He was entranced. She was perfect.

"Beautiful ain't she Lucas!?" Babbette said.

"What, who?" Luke asked…knowing damn well who they were talking about.

"The girl!" Babbette shouted.

"That's Lorelai Gilmore, she's livin' at the Inn Mia says she's gonna be taken over for her when she leaves for California this summer." Patty said, coming into the conversation.

"Mia's leaving?" Luke asked.

"Don't change the subject sugar," Babbette rasped, "We all know you like her."

"Babbette…I do not…"

"She looked interested Lucas; she's a great girl, go for it. You never know." Patty advised.

"Patty…"

"We know Rachel just left and everything sugah but, she would wanted you to be happy. That's why she left…she wanted you to be happy."

"For your information Babbette, she left because she doesn't want to be held back in such a small town. I'm over her, she was just…she was to much for me, I-I-never mind, just…butt-out okay?"

"Fine, fine, I'm done." Patty said.

"Me too." Babbette agreed.

"Thank you." Luke said, going back to his work.

* * *

"You're early today." Mia pointed out when Lorelai walked into the Inn a half hour before she actually needed to be there. "and you're smiling, did you meet a boy?"

"Yes." She admitted, "but I didn't get his name." She stopped smiling.

"Where'd you meet him?"

"Luke's Diner."

"The charming young man in flannel and a baseball hat?" Mia asked, knowing whom Lorelai was talking about.

"Umm, yeah, that's him."

"That's Lucas Danes. Wouldn't dare call him Lucas if I were you though," Mia warned.

"Why not?"

"He's only ever let a few people call him Lucas, the main person being his mother; she and I went to high school together; everyone misses Lilly so much." Mia explained.

"What happened to his mother?"

"She died of cancer when Lucas was about twelve." Lorelai gasped quietly, immediately feeling for Luke.

"William was crushed."

"William? Did he own the diner before Luke? Was it a…hardware store?"

"Why yes, how'd you know?"

"The sign above the diner said, Williams Hardware, I figured it was his father or something." Mia nodded

"You like him?" Mia asked.

"I only just met him Mia; let's not jump into anything quite yet."

"He would love you." Mia told her. Lorelai smiled briefly,

"Mia, who in there right mind, would love a twenty one year old with a four year old daughter." Mia would have said something but she was interrupted when someone walked through the huge double doors, "Mia!" The girl screamed.

"Lizzie!" Mia yelled back. "How are you? Where have you been!? Did you see Lucas yet? He's missed you Lizzie…and Mr. Jess, how are you?" The little boy she was carrying whispered, "Fine." Then hid his head in the young girl's collarbone.

'_Lizzie? Lucas…girlfriend? She has a kid with her…is it…his?_

"Lizzie, I'd like you to meet someone, she's got a little thing for our Lucas." Mia said excitedly. Lorelai blushed. "She'll also be taking over for me when I head to California…now, now before you say anything about me leaving, I'll be back, John just needs some help with his new business, he's opened in Inn in San Diego, and he wants some help getting situated, I'll be back before you can blink your eyes.

Liz made a face when Mia told her she was leaving but then turned to Lorelai, "So you've got a thing for my brother?" She asked.

_Brother! Yes! Didn't think of that one…_

"I wouldn't say I've got a thing for him, it's just a little…feeling." Liz smiled and thrust her hand at Lorelai, "I'm Liz Danes." Lorelai shook her hand.

"Lorelai Gilmore."

"Well, we've got to get back to work Lizzie, do you need a room?"

"No, I'll stay at the house."

"Lucas hasn't talked to you in a while, has he?" Mia asked.

"I haven't talked t him since I left."

"Oh, he rented out the house to some of Babbette's relatives."

"What? Why would he do that?"

"He couldn't take it anymore; the house was too much for him. After you left he put himself into a bit of a funk. He wouldn't talk to anyone except, Buddy Mazy, and I. He was distraught. You were all he had left, and William had just passed away so he couldn't lean on him like he usually did. He wanted to help you with Jess, but he didn't get the chance to." At this point Liz was crying a little. "He missed you. He missed Lilly, and he misses William. He wants everything to go back to normal, he's not one for change Lizzie, and you know that."

"I know." Liz told her, "I feel awful now."

"I didn't tell you that to make you feel awful, I told you because you had to know."

"Where's he living?" Liz asked.

"Your dad's old office."

"That was barely big enough for daddy when he was there, and Luke's living in it? What they hells wrong with him? He's crazy. I'm going to the diner, and I'm going to straighten him out."

"Liz, Liz, just wait. I'll give you a room on the house, and you can go over after you get settled okay? We'll call Luke and tell him you're here."

"Fine." Liz mumbled, before taking the key Mia was holding out. "332." She shouted as Liz jogged up the stairs with her small duffel in one hand, and Jess in the other.

"I've got some stuff to do, can you call Lucas and tell him his sisters here, and that she's going to come see him in a little while."

"Mia, I," Mia had already walked back into the office.

"Numbers in the book under Lucas!" Mia called. _Evil._ Lorelai thought. She dialed the number she found in the phone book.

"Luke's." The diner man answered.

"Hi, this is Lorelai Gilmore from the Independence Inn, Mia asked me to call you and let you know that your sister and her son are here, She also wanted me to tell you that your Liz and Jess will be coming to see you in a little while." It took him a minute to respond.

"Liz and J-Jess are here? In Stars Hollow?" He asked finally.

"Yes."

"Well thank you Lorelai."

"You're welcome, Luke, right?"

"Yes, Luke, Luke Danes."

"You're very welcome Luke Danes." She smiled as she said his name.

"You came into the diner earlier right?" He asked, this caught her off guard.

"Umm…yeah, coffee to-go."

"Come in the diner later? I'd like to ask you something that might be really awkward over the phone."

"Oh, um, yeah, I'll come for dinner, I'll um, bring my…" _Should I tell him?"_

"Your daughter?"

"How'd you know?"

"Babbette and Patty. Big mouths." Lorelai laughed,

"Very true. Okay, yeah I'll bring my daughter in for dinner."

"Lorelai, I want you to know that I don't care that you have a daughter, regardless of how old you are when you had her, I'm not like that. My sister was only fifteen." He told her.

"Okay. Thank you, that means a lot." She grinned.

"I've got to get back to work, but I'll see you later."

"Yeah, I'll see you later. Bye Luke."

"Goodbye Lorelai." They both hung up, broad smiles plastered on both of their faces. Lorelai was to busy thinking about Luke to notice Mia walk back into the room.

"You're smiling again, you talk to Luke?"

"Yep," She would have said more, but Liz came down the stairs, looking like she needed something.

"Hey, Mia, I took a bus here, so…"

"You need a ride dear?" Lorelai looked at her watch, 12:15. Fifteen minutes till she had to pick Rory up from preschool.

"I could…give you a ride, if you want; I have to pick up my daughter in fifteen minutes anyway. I could drop you at the diner after that if you want." Lorelai offered.

"Sure, that'd be great, that way I don't have to become a burden on Mia." Mia smiled.

"You're not a burden dear, I would have happily done it myself if Lorelai hadn't offered." Liz smiled and waited patiently for Lorelai to finish up what she was doing and clock out.

"Mia, do you want me to come back after I pick Rory up?"

"Not necessary Lorelai, you go do what you've got to do, I'll be okay alone for a while," She smiled, "make you sure stop by the diner, I heard your half of the conversation honey, and he likes you." Lorelai blushed again. "Go for it."

"Okay, bye Mia." Lorelai said, grabbing her coat and purse.

"Lorelai, you can't escape that easily, I know where you live."

"Creepy." Lorelai said smiling, and walking out. Liz followed not to far behind her.

"So, how old is your daughter?" Liz asked once they were settled in Lorelai's new jeep.

"She'll be five in October." Lorelai smiled proudly. "How old are you Jess?" Lorelai asked, the little boy looked up from what he was reading, which happened to be Rory's favorite book at that time, Dr. Seuss' 'Green Eggs and Ham'

"I'm five." He said simply and turned his attention back to his book.

"Sorry, he's not to talkative." Liz told her, Lorelai nodded understandingly.

"Rory isn't either, she'd rather sit down in a corner by herself and read something, don't know where she got it from, I'm not like that, and neither is her father."

"You're not married are you?" Liz asked.

Lorelai laughed, "No. No way. I was sixteen when I had her, there was no way in hell I was getting married."

"I was fifteen, but Jimmy left before we were out of the hospital, haven't seen him since."

"Same here, I had her, he proposed, I said no, he left. He's in California." She pulled into the preschool parking lot, "I'll be right back, I'm gonna go in and get her, it's quicker that way."

"Okay, that's fine, we'll be here." Liz said. Lorelai walked inside and waited for Rory, who came out first and jumped into her mothers' arms.

"Hey kid!" Lorelai said when she jumped. "How was school?"

"Fine, can we get something to eat, I'm hungry." Rory said.

"Sure babe, how bout we go to Luke's Diner."

"What's that?"

"It's a new place, there's someone I'd like you to meet okay?"

"Who?" Rory asked excitedly.

"Mia's friend, Liz, and her son, Jess."

"Okay." Rory said. Lorelai lead her to the car and sat her in the back seat next to Jess. They exchanged a few distasteful glances, and both looked out the window.

"They're getting along great!" Liz joked, Lorelai laughed.

"Seems that way," Lorelai agreed, just before pulling up to the diner. "Here we are," She announced. "Hungry Rory?"

"Yes!" Rory shouted, while she attempted to unbuckle her seat belt. Lorelai got out and helped her, "thank you."

The four walked into the diner, "Big Brother!!!" Liz shouted into the empty diner.

"Liz, where the hell have you been?" He asked, "I missed you." He said more softly.

"New York, I'm sorry. I wanted to come back but I couldn't." Lorelai let them reminisce while she led Rory over to a small table in the corner. Lorelai grabbed a menu from the holder on the table, and read it to herself. Rory did the same, she couldn't read to well quite yet but she was defiantly more advanced then any other four year old. After Liz and Luke stopped talking, Liz walked over to the table where Rory and Lorelai sat.

"Would you mind if we joined you?" Liz asked.

"Sure, there's plenty of room here," Lorelai replied with a smile just as Luke came over.

"What can I get you guys?" He asked.

"I'll have coffee and a cheeseburger please." Lorelai told him, and looked at Rory to see if she'd decided yet.

"Do you have juice?" Rory asked sweetly.

Luke smiled, "Yeah, I've got apple juice, orange juice and grape juice."

"I'll have some apple juice and a little burger." Rory said, emphasizing the word, 'little'.

"Okay, what about you Jess?" Luke asked.

"Same." He said simply, as he stared out the window.

"Okay and you Liz?"

"I'll have…" She thought, "Oh! Could you make some of your lasagna?"

"Um, no."

"Anything that mom taught you?"

"Liz, it's a diner, look at the menu. Nothing that she taught me is on here; it's not that kind of place, okay?" He said a little bitterly, at the mention of his mother.

"Okay, okay, a regular burger for me then. Please."

He walked back around the counter and got the drinks, after he brought them to the table he went into the kitchen to make the food. Not ten minutes later everything was ready. Lorelai, being Lorelai finished first, so she walked over to the counter, to ask for a refill.

"Hi." She said.

"Hey," His lips twitched into a smile. "More coffee?" He asked. She nodded.

"Thank you." She said, when he handed the cup back to her.

"Your daughter's beautiful." He told her.

"Why thank you." She grinned, sipping her coffee, she was about to walk back to the table, he stopped her, "Hey, Lorelai?"

"Yeah," She said twirling around to make eye contact again.

"Would you, I mean, only if you want to…would you like to go out sometime?"

_Yes! No, to eager…yeah, sure! No to casual._ "That'd be nice." She finally said. "I have Rory though. So, it'd be hard to get out."

"She could come if you can't find someone," He suggested.

"I'm touched Luke, but, I wouldn't do that to you. I'll get someone; just give me a little notice?"

"Okay, next Friday or Saturday maybe? I know you work so what ever is better for you would be fine. That's six, or seven days notice, that's good right?"

"That's perfect. Friday would be better,"

"Seven O'clock?"

"You know when you say seven that really means seven fifteen."

"I know the rules, prep time is always necessary." She nodded in agreement.

"Okay, good."

"Yes. Very good." She smiled one last time before turning around and walking back to the table.

* * *

**Tbc? It's up to you.**

**I know that was long, they won't all be like that I promise, unless you like it like that, then I'll do it all like that. This one happens to be almost eleven pages…most of the chapters will probably be something like, six or seven, sometimes a little less, occasionally a little more.**

**Reviews make me happy, I think I'd like to marry them, yes, I have strange passions.**

**AlainaRose**


	2. The Well Awaited

**Chapter Two: The Well Awaited…**

**I'd like to start with two words. _I'm Sorry._**

**Shall I start with my sob story now? Okay, well. One, I had like twenty pages worth of prep typed up. I almost finished the entire chapter; ten pages worth. Then my computer decided to go insane. It deleted almost all of my files, most of which were important for school, work, and recreation. I've recovered some of the lost files and documents but some are just gone. Including the one for this story, three to four weeks of work, gone, I'll apologize one more time and leave you to read. **

**I am soooooooooooo sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I usually come up with a quippy or funny disclaimer, but today, you get: I don't own it. Sorry, I'm in a bit of a funk.**

* * *

During the week Lorelai had been a bit distracted, which didn't go unnoticed by Mia who had asked her many a time what was going on. Lorelai simply replied, "Nothing of much significance at the moment," and went about her business as usual. When Friday rolled around Lorelai asked Mia to look after Rory for the night, Mia happily obliged.

"When are you going to let me in on your secret? This is killing me!" Mia protested as she watched Lorelai get ready.

"When I'm sure it's gonna stick." Lorelai said, obviously a little uneasy about the whole situation. She liked Luke, she'd even made a pro con list ending in his favor, but she just wasn't sure it was going to stick. She was young. This could just possibly be a fling. A date, nothing more, nothing less.

"Are you going to go out on a date with Lucas?" Mia asked excitedly.

"Mia!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"Well, you're getting dressed up, you won't tell me what your doing, I'm watching Rory, you like Lucas…you are going out with him, aren't you?"

"Maybe," Lorelai said straightening her necklace. "Mia, look, I don't want to get into it right now. He seems like a nice guy but we just met, I don't want to jinx it. Please, just let me do this myself, and then when I'm sure it's going to go somewhere, if it goes somewhere…I'll fill you in and give you the gruesome details."

"There's going to be gruesome details to share?" Mia asked.

"Mia! Please," Lorelai exclaimed.

"Fine, fine. I'll leave you be for now." Mia walked away to go tend to Rory at the other side of the room.

"Okay," Lorelai said when she was finished prepping for her date, "Rory, babe, I'm gonna go out for a little while okay?" Rory looked up at her mother and nodded.

"Where yah goin'" Rory asked in her five-year-old fashion.

"Um, just out to dinner with some friends, I won't be long." Lorelai smiled and leaned down to kiss her daughter, "Mia's going to stay with you while I'm gone. Kay?"

"Mmhmm." Lorelai kissed her daughter's forehead, thanked Mia yet again and walked out the door almost running into someone on the way.

"Sorry, I didn't um, see you there."

"It's okay," The person replied.

"Luke! Hi, sorry…" Lorelai said quickly. She hadn't seen that it was Luke when she ran into him. "I thought I would meet you at the diner…"

"Yeah, but it's a date, so I figured that I'd pick you up,"

"Right. I should have assumed,"

"No, it's okay – let's just…go?" Luke stammered.

"Yeah, okay. Let's…go." Luke and Lorelai walked slightly uncomfortably down the stairs and into his truck. They drove in silence for a few minutes, "So…" Lorelai finally broke the silence.

"I don't do this a lot; I'm not really good at dating…" Luke said out of nowhere.

"You're not alone on that one," Lorelai laughed.

"Good."

Another long silence…

"So, you're sister Liz is nice."

"When she wants to be, she is. Other then that she's kind of a fruity."

"Fruity? That's a great way to describe a sibling." Lorelai replied, laughing.

"Yeah, well. It's Liz, its necessary. Do you have any brothers or sisters?" Luke asked staying on topic.

"Nope, it's just me. My parents really aren't kid people. Sometimes I wonder why they had me at all."

"Don't say that, I'm sure they love you."

"Ha-ha! That's funny. You obviously haven't met Richard and Emily Gilmore. You're views would be quite different if you had. I grew up in Hartford in a pointlessly huge house, with maids and chefs and all that stupid unneeded junk…it wasn't a warm and fuzzy childhood. My mother and I don't get along and my father didn't talk to me much, getting pregnant at sixteen didn't help much."

"Sounds interesting, keep going, I'm interested now," Lorelai laughed at that.

"I just…it wasn't me, you know? I didn't like being waited on hand and foot I'm independent. I just didn't like it. I didn't want that lifestyle for my daughter or myself so when I turned seventeen I left. Hopped on a bus and rode it out to the last stop. That's how I ended up in Stars Hollow. I don't talk to my parents much. My dad occasionally calls me but they don't know where I live and I only see them on holidays. My life is pretty screwy if you ask me."

"Don't say that. You've got your daughter and you seem happy,"

"It's one of the few Gilmore traits I inherited. I don't usually portray how I'm feeling."

"That's not good." Luke pointed out.

"I know, but…I just, I can't let people see how I'm feeling because then I'll seem insecure and I don't want to be a sob story, 'Oh, boo-hoo she had a kid at sixteen, doesn't get along with her parents and has no one...' I don't want to be like that. I can make it on my own without people's pity."

"Understandable," Lorelai then realized how much she really liked Luke, she knew he was genuinely interested in her and her life. Plus, he didn't care that she had a kid. He was perfect. _Easy on the eyes too._

"I'm glad you understand." She smiled at him, even though his eyes were firmly situated on the road in front of them. "Why don't you tell me about you now? You know pretty much everything about me,"

"I'm sure that's not all, but sure. I'll tell you about me, there isn't much to know though."

"Sure there is…"

"I was a pretty normal kid, had a knack for running and baseball. Liz is my only sibling, but as a kid, she was a troublemaker so I pretty much kept to myself. I didn't want to cause my parents any more grief. My mom was diagnosed with breast cancer when I was six, but she battled and won by the time I turned eight. They thought it was over with...But apparently, it wasn't. She died when I was nine. My dad took it hardest. Not that Liz and I didn't, but she was everything to my dad. In high school, I was the track team captain and was pitcher for the baseball team. I was going to go to U-Conn but my dad died a few weeks before, so I didn't. I intended to go back eventually, but it just didn't work out that way. So I opened the diner a few years later…and here I am."

"Wow," Lorelai said, "Liz told me you don't talk a lot."

"I don't."

"Coulda fooled me," Luke smiled and looked at her for a moment, taking in her beauty, her beautiful, long brown hair, electric blue eyes and eccentric outfit. It all matched her personality perfectly.

The rest of the drive was quiet, Luke leaned over once to turn the radio on as per request of Lorelai, who insisted, "Driving without music is like sitting in a dark room, all alone…it's really no fun." Luke looked at her, confused but obliged anyway, telling himself that he probably wouldn't understand half of what she said throughout the evening. He had spoken to Mia a few hours ago, she told him to, "just smile and laugh, she knows you don't get what she's saying. But you have to make it seem like you do. She's a piece of work Lucas, but she's a nice girl, perfect for you. Don't mess it up."

"Hungry?" Luke asked as he pulled up to a small Italian restaurant.

"I'm always hungry." Lorelai announced.

"Good to know." She smiled broadly as he got out of the truck and raced over to the passenger side to open the door for her.

"Oh, you didn't have too.."

"I wanted to."

"So, where are we?"

"Onerato's. You like Italian food right?"

"I love any kind of food,"

"Good, okay, so…" Lorelai took his outstretched hand and he led her inside. The hostess sat them at a small, intimate table on the patio, which Luke had requested on the phone earlier.

"This is beautiful." Lorelai said, sipping her glass of red wine.

"You're beautiful,"_ Oh, jeez! She's gonna think you're a spaz now! Real smooth Danes. _

"Thank you," Lorelai replied shyly, looking down at the white tablecloth. "Your not so bad yourself," he chuckled. The rest of the night went smoothly; they ordered a fabulous meal and even made it through dessert and coffee. The conversation, unlike on most first dates, carried on as if they'd known each other for years. After paying for their dinner, they drove back toward the diner.

"Do you want to go in the diner for coffee?"

"Yeah, I'd love too," Luke once again opened her door and led her into the diner.

"We can stay down here, or go upstairs if you want. Wherever you're more comfortable."

"Which coffee pot is faster?"

"The one down here," He said, although it sounded more like a question.

Lorelai twirled a small piece of hair around her index finger, "Let's go upstairs then." She smiled and walked slowly behind the curtain and up the stairs. Luke followed close behind. When they reached the apartment, Luke motioned for Lorelai to sit on the couch, which she happily did, while he made the coffee. While it was brewing, he came and sat next to her. "It's small, I know, it wasn't really supposed to be lived in. It was my father's office when it was a Hardware Store. Really a waste of space back then, he rarely used it."

"It's not small, it's…cozy." There was silence for a few moments, the couple just looked into each other's eyes. Simultaneously they leaned in…BEEP!

"Coffee's done." Lorelai whispered, smiling somewhat shyly.

"I'll get some mugs," Luke replied using the same tone. He got up slowly, not breaking eye contact until he had to turn and face the cabinet where the mugs resided. "Cream or sugar?"

"No thanks," Luke nodded and filled the mugs. "Thank you," Lorelai whispered when he handed her, her mug. "Wow. This is amazing. Perfect, I need to take notes next time you-" Luke cut her off with a kiss.

"Sorry. I just, I couldn't…"

"That was even better than the coffee," She said, leaning in for another, longer kiss. Before things got too far, (if you know what I mean…) Lorelai pulled back. "This has been amazing, but I have to get back to Rory." She told him, eyes still closed.

"Okay. I'll drive you back to the Inn then,"

"Mmhmm," She kissed him quick again, "Okay – lets go."

* * *

**.TBC?**

This whole chapter wasn't very good, in my opinion. So I'm sorry if you absolutely hate it.

I'd appreciate reviews even if they say, "Damn you Alaina for making me wait sooo long!" I'd honestly be okay with that, because I deserve it.

**Any _Suggestions_ Are More Than Welcome.**

_Alaina Rose._


End file.
